


Baby Boys

by no_more_drama



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ...i think, BOTTOM MINHO, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Cock Slapping, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han Being an Asshole, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Lee Felix/Everyone - Freeform, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, Master/Pet, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Multi, OT9 - Freeform, Orgy, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Slut Shaming, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Sub Lee Minho | Lee Know, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bang Chan, Top Jeongin, Top Seo Changbin, Top Seungmin, Top Woojin, Whining, actually y not just-, lol idk tbh, much better., our two fave Lee's, soft bois, switch!everyone, top Jisung, top hyunjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_more_drama/pseuds/no_more_drama
Summary: ‘stray kids’, that’s what they call themselves, the eight rulers of the school. a new student sets things on fire as he catches the leader of stray kids’ eye.minho just wanted to get away from his boring former school and instead got involved with some kind of gang?turns out felix, his ex-stepbrother, was everyone in the (gang?) group’s fucktoy and minho became one alongside the younger but minho is ready for the drama between jisung and changbin with a bottle of chan’s come that the older so nicely came into this morning, nice and hot just for him.minho found out something he didn’t know about himself; he loves cum.





	1. i know how to make the devil cry

**Author's Note:**

> weird ik
> 
> i apologize for any grammars, bad spelling, erros etc
> 
> english ain't my first language sis

shoving the straw in the hole of the banana milk cartoon minho swung his back pack over his shoulder and wrapped his mouth around the straw, slightly sucking on it he sighed in bliss at the feeling of the liquid hitting his taste buds and washing over his dry throat as he swallowed it.

man how he hated school, first he woke up late because he couldn’t hear the alarm even though he was sure he put on at least six ones for 6:30 am, 7:00, 7:05, 7:10, 7:11 and 7:30 (save the 19 minutes so he could get more sleep), but no, he woke up at 7:50, ten minutes before his first day at the new school began.

he just hopes the teachers will be as nice as in his former school, that was actually one of the reasons he found it boring but now he’s actually praying for the new ones to be nice.

second, he couldn’t find his favorite jeans which resulted in five minutes wasted on finding them and suddenly it was 7:58 and he hasn’t even put on a shirt.

scrambling to find a decent looking shirt in his mess of a closet he hastily put it on paired with some black socks, he ran downstairs to the kitchen and took the banana milk he bought yesterday but was too full to drink.

his hair was a mess but since minho was a really confident dude he just brushed his hand through it and winked at himself in the mirror. putting on his shoes and gripping his backpack he bolted out of their very empty house because everyone just forgot to wake him up and just let him sleep and be late.

so here he was now, speed walking towards the gate and trying to look cool while doing it, minho just hopes someone isn’t watching him now because honey, if you saw someone walking like him with a banana milk cartoon in his hand and hair sticking out everywhere you would think he was crazy.

he got inside the school and stopped to sit on his knees and unzip his backpack to take out the paper he got from the principal last week, the paper of his schedule of course.

now let’s see, hmm, 8 am.....

what does it say? math?

minho was doomed, no math teacher is nice, at least his ex math teacher wasn’t, she gave him an f. like, hello? he knows he’s not the most intelligent person but at least he knew what 12 multiplied by 5 was. obviously 48, duh.

and on the recent test they had, before minho quit, he got 12/53. that woman never liked him, reason unknown. (minho has a few ideas of why but he pretends not to know)

what else does it say, classroom 3022? where the fuck is that?

minho stood up, he put the paper back in and zipped the backpack, he walked forwards until he came to a stop, there were stairs in front of him, at least 20. ( he doesn’t know if he’s exaggerating or not, he doesn’t have time counting them) taking a deep breath he started counting in his head, 1.....2....3! he ran up the stairs as fast as he could and finally came to a stop.

a bit out of breath he looked to his right and saw a door a bit away from himself, to the left there were more stairs, leading up to...squinting he saw a yellow locker, aha! red is supposed to be close to yellow so up the stairs it is.

once he reached the top of the stairs he bent down with his hands on his knees, inhaling and exhaling heavily, after regaining the last bit of strength he had left he turned to his right and ran, then he stopped. okay, either this door or that door is where he’s supposed to be. or....he looked at the red lockers to his right.

at the end of the locker at the farthest back there was a corner where you turned so minho went there, yes there it is, the door minho dreaded and the one he’s been looking for.

but just as he reached for the handle the door was swung open by a guy with blonde hair, his head was faced sideways and a smile was plastered on his pink lips, dimples on each soft looking cheeks.

minho’s face turned beet red, this was the first time he was this late and holy shit this dude was hot.

the chattering that filled the silence that minho was engulfed in for like an hour suddenly stopped as more students saw him at the door.

the teacher, who was short and fat with glasses and short hair sighed at him.

”just come in.” she said and the guy made way for minho to walk in, the blonde guy was staring so intensely at him minho could practically feel his gaze at his back.

after a few minutes all the students where gone and it was only him and the teacher in the room.

”hi, i’m victoria, your math teacher. this is your first day here right? don’t worry it’s okay, i was kind of expecting for you to be late, but this kind of late was not what i had in mind.”

she softly chuckled with a kind look in her eyes and minho felt like all burden in the world was lifted off his shoulders, if the math teacher was nice to him he didn’t give a fuck about the other teachers, he’ll even be fine with them being a pain in the ass.

”i-i’m so sorry miss, i-“

”no, no it’s okay and call me victoria, we don’t use miss and sir here.”

”o-okay.”

she smiled.

”off you go, the next class is about to begin.”

he nodded and bowed at her, feet moving further and further away from her as he did until he eventually shut the door and stood in front of it, wiping a sweat from his forehead with his upper arm he sighed and opened his back pack again.

 

 

it was lunch and minho felt like that lonely new person in movies who didn’t have any place to sit so they sat alone and then some mean people would come and embarrass him and then would make it their goal to make this year the worst year of his li-

"hey, newbie come sit with us!"

oh nope minho was not that person, at all, cause bish he’s got a place to sit, with people, not with empty chairs occupied by ghosts that would probably laugh at him if they saw him sitting by himself while eating food.

minho turned around and saw that blonde guy from before, he must had been the one that spoke but just to be sure and not embarrass himself in front of a hot person minho pointed at himself, at the nod he received he happily waddle to the empty seat beside the dimple guy.

was it minho or did it suddenly get very, very quiet?

he looked around and saw every head in the spacious, not at all four, (it was like four and a half) cornered room turned to their way, hundreds of eyes burning holes in every part of his body, he squirmed, the sudden change of attention making him uncomfortable.

he slowly looked away and stared down at his lap and shut his eyes tightly, the noise was suddenly back.

was that all in his imagination?

looking up his eyes met another pair of dark orbs staring right back at him- as if they could see through him- so dark, so deep and full of mysteries where those eyes. minho felt his skin crawl as seconds passed and they still held eye contact, thankfully it was broken as another person joined the table and sat down with a huff.

"that bitch, Minzy, took the last cupcake. i'm so angry!!! i've been waiting for the cupcakes for two weeks! two! weeks! and- and this slut, thinks she can just fucking take the last fucking cupcake-"

he seemed to finally realize minho's presence, gasping audibly once his eyes landed on him.

"minho?!"

"felix.."

the younger's eyes sparkled and there was silence before a wide grin spread across his face and he got up from his chair and jumped on minho, arms suffocatingly wrapped around minho's neck while said guy's brain took a few seconds to proccess what had just happened and that he now had a nearly crying felix on his lap.

"i-i've missed you so much, hyung!" minho chuckled, stroking the back of his head as his arm around the younger's waist tightened.

"i've missed you too, pumpkin." cue the tears flowing down felix's cheeks and cue the silence that had been present a few mintues before felix had planted his butt on the empty seat on their table.

and cue the blonde guy's eyes once again locking with his.

minho averted his gaze and soothed the boy in his embrace, gently rocking back and fourth as all of the people in the cafeteria stood and watched, the guys at the table included, except, they weren't standing. lol.  _did i just say l-_

"felix, baby, come here." minho's head looked at the direction where the voice had come from and saw a rather bulky but short looking guy with black hair, and almost instantly the aforementioned boy got up from his lap and went to sit on the other guy's lap.

minho swore he just saw him sit with his ass right on top of the guy's crotch, if he had been unsure then this made him 100% sure as he saw felix's cheeks turn red and him biting his lower lip to probably prevent a moan to slip and the guy's (minho really gotta know his name) hips slightly bucking up. his gaze went away from them and suddenly landed on a guy sitting in front of him, he was looking at felix and the guy with a frown on his face. oh?

minho cleared his throat, "so, hi i'm lee minho nice to meet y'all." his right hand went up and made a slight wave at the end of his sentence while a cheeky grin replaced the neutral look on his face.


	2. yeah i know what to do with trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you sooo much for 100+ kudos i didn’t think people would like this lol

by the time everyone had introduced themselves the people around them had gone back to minding their own business and left them alone to chat.

their table was the noisiest as everyone talked to different people, felix, changbin (which minho previously referred to as ‘the guy’) and jisung were talking about something that minho wasn’t able to pick up on because hyunjin and seungmin were talking, more like arguing really loudly, right next to him so his ears were only able to pick specific words like, “no, he likes-“ and “jisung, if you don’t shut the f-“ before he gave up on trying to eavesdrop.

minho himself was talking to jeongin, the little boy was adorable and minho squealed in his mind every time he talked because his voice was just _so cute_.

he reached for his glass of water and took a sip when his eyes suddenly drifted to somewhere they shouldn’t have been.

seungmin was on hyunjin’s lap and they were furiously making out, hyunjin’s big hands on his bum, kneading it while letting out aggressive grunts, the cause would be because of seungmin literally dry humping him and pulling at his hair.

minho choked and started coughing uncontrollably, no one even batted an eye at the pair angrily sucking each other’s face or the clearly audible sound of their lips smacking against each other yet as soon as the sound of minho choking hit their ears all of their heads snapped to his direction.

jeongin’s worried face was what he saw first as the younger’s hand rubbed comfortably at his back and the hand on his cheek turning his head towards him.

”hyung, what’s wrong, are you okay?”

”y-yeah, just- just forgot to swallow and it just went down and I was, surprised? uh, yeah that’s it.” 

no one seemed to believe him but at least they pretended to, the eldest, woojin, gripped hyunjin’s forearm to make him look at him. it succeeded as the two _finally_  pulled away, hyunjin’s teeth biting into seungmin’s lip and dragging it as he pulled away.

minho swore he heard someone say _shit, that was so hot,_ around the table or behind them he didn’t know, and he really couldn’t disagree because it really was.

”knock it off guys, we’re eating here, _people_ are eating here. you can’t have an angry making out session every time you fight. and....the teachers are looking.”

after seungmin had removed himself from the elders lap did minho, and the others, finally see how disheveled yet _so hot_ hyunjin looked, lips red and bitten with tiny drops of blood oozing out if you squinted (which minho did), cheeks heated up and a pretty shade of red complimenting his skin, strands of the silky black hair sticking out at every direction yet it looked perfect as if he just ran his hand through it and styled it in just that style.

the younger didn’t look far from how wrecked(and hot) hyunjin looked, his lips looked red and bitten but not as raw as hyunjin’s nor the bleeding, or the hair, damn, seungmin was the dominant one?

minho snorted in his head (could you do that?), this just reminded him how lonely he really was, his last ‘relationship’ lasted for a month (correction; two and a half week). the guy was a douchebag and dumped him over a text, his loss was what minho thought, i mean who wouldn’t want lee minho? he’s hot, he’s cute, he can dance, he’s a bit smart, he’s not that short either, but yeah whatever goes for you, mister ‘i think i’m so cool and will drop your ass over a text and will not even explain why’. no, minho was not hurt.

it’s not like it was his first boyfriend, his first kiss, his first time, his first relationship that he wasted on that guy.

”-hyung.”

he blinked. everyone was looking at him and he awkwardly let out a somewhat laugh that did not sound like a laugh in his ears.

”s-sorry, you were saying?”

felix sighed, “i said, let’s go and leave before our break ends so we can do something before being sent to another boring class. oh, that reminds me! hyung what color do you go in? i’m in red along with changbin hyung and jisung.”

as minho opened his mouth to speak he could hear jisung complaining to felix about him not addressing him as hyung in the background.

”i’m also in red, i think i’m in the same class as chan?”

the said boy chuckled, “no, honey, i was actually only there to hand some papers to viktoria. i’m a year older than you and go in woojin hyung’s class, you’re in the same class as changbin.”

”and i’m in the same class as felix!” jisung added.

hyunjin suddenly butted in with some helpful information, “me and seungmin go in yellow and are in our first grade, you can only go in the same class as the people who are in your color and grade, unless you switch colors of course. woojin hyung and chan hyung are in green which is on the second floor as well as blue and purple. ours, me and seungmin, as you probably saw is on the top floor as it is the first color you see when you go up the second stairs, and again unless you don’t look to your right or left while going up. jeongin here,” he nodded with his chin in the said boy’s direction, “is all alone.”

jeongin pouted and huffed, “shut up, i actually have other friends other than you guys unlike some.” 

he then turned to minho and smiled at him. “hyung, don’t listen to him. i’m not alone, okay? i’m in blue and have friends in literally all the colors and grades, except for the third graders, chan hyung and woojin hyung are the only ones i know.”

felix rose up.

”let’s go!”

 

 

minho looked around, they were sitting on a, kind of, couch right behind the cafeteria and right outside the reception, it was also the way to the back door and the P.E changing room and the place where they have P.E and also- huh, that’s strange where are hyunjin and seungmin?

changbin, as if reading his mind, looked at him and answered the unspoken question.

”there’s this resting tiny ass fuck room in the nurses office, it’s not really an office ‘cause when you open the door you come to a kind of hallway and you either go right or left, i don’t remember if left was a wall or door but yeah, so when you take the right way you see a door like a couple steps away from you and the right there’s the toilet and to the left there’s another door but i don’t know what’s inside, there are like four or five doors there yet i only know the nurses, the toilet and the resting room-“

”changbin you’ve talked too much, you should’ve just cut to the part where you tell him where they are. lemme do the talking, yeah? they’re basically in that resting room and fucking and i don’t know if the teachers know about them or not but they better not get found out because that would be the end of us too. the room is only has a bed in it, i don’t even if you can call it a room. when you open the door there’s only a tiny space open for the door, the rest is just a bed but it’s kinda nice, i think you can lock it, it’s been a while since i’ve been there,” jisung scooted closer to felix and slung his arm around his shoulder and winked at him, “wanna go in there sometime, baby?”

changbin growled, “fuck off jisung, he’s _mine._  why don’t you get it?”

”because he hasn’t confirmed him belonging to you and he doesn’t complain when he has my dick inside him and only thinking about _me._  he doesn’t even belong to you, he’s as much ours as he is yours, fucking possessive bastard.”

”that’s enough, jisung.” chan’s voice cut through the tension like a sharp knife ready to slice everything in it’s way and minho wasn’t sure if he was thankful or disappointed.

it was kind of fun to watch them fight over little felix.

minho’s mind drifted to hyunjin and seungmin, wonder what they’re doing. he bit his lip as he began imagining what was happening in that tiny ‘room’ changbin and jisung were talking about.

 _fuck,_ minho could feel his jeans tightening around the crotch area. he shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts of the two absence duo.

his eyes met the leaders, as they had said chan was, eyes for a brief second before meeting woojin’s, the older smiling softly at him making him return the kind smile.

he’d been so busy thinking about two boys having sex and smiling at woojin he  _almost_ missed changbin gripping felix’s wrist and yanking him to his chest, the boy’s face crashed into his chest as changbin’s arm wrapped around his waist and his other hand caressed his nape.

felix adjusted in his hold and made himself comfortable on his lap, nestling his face in the elders neck and breathing in his scent, changbin leaning against the back of the gray couch they were sitting on.

he threw a smug smirk in jisung’s way and watched as the younger frowned and folded his arms, jumping back on the couch.

suddenly a sound of a hand hitting against the wall and noises echoed in the silence that had filled them after changbin and jisung stopped bickering, some guys who were playing some game on the TV near the main entrance looked at them confused and all of a sudden every one was either laughing or coughing loudly.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like the school system is the same as where i live cuz it’s the only one that i know, woojin and chan are in 3rd grade, minho and bin in 2nd and the others are in their 1st year of high school? idk lol. in my school we have colors like red, blue, yellow, green, purple (this is for people who are... special? but like those who need extra help or are incapable or smth) orange and turquoise, i go in red, and in my school it’s from 7th grade to 9th but i’ll manage do it like from 1st to 3rd. the lockers are in the same color as you go in and the school is three stories, in the third is where red, turquoise, yellow and orange are, the second is green, blue and purple. since there are a lot of kids some colors have 1 and two like b-1 (short for blue)....yh um that’s the only one that I remember that has 1 and 2 hehe.... the first floor is where the different subjects are, p.e, music, paint uh i don’t remember what it was called but it’s where u paint lol, anddddd what’s it called now again the thing with tree and the other one with the needle wait I just googled translated it and it says it’s ‘handicraft and needlework’.....yh i suck at english. other subjects are in the respective classes. moving on. it’s also where we eat lunch and where the cafeteria is and the reception, sry i’m really bad at explaining but i hope you understood if not.... good luck. oh and to come to the changing room for p.e you have to take the way for when you’re going to music class and go down some stairs and then there’ll be different doors for girls and boys to go in and change, i actually still don’t understand it that well cuz i started there like 10-11 months ago
> 
> and if you still don’t get it after reading that 2 or more times then you can just search for Viktoriaskolan Skara it’ll come up pics for you to see (i fucking hate the stairs, everyday i go up and down but they’re as annoying as always) oh and if you’re gonna search for the colors don’t search them up in English, I just tried searching for blue in english and it showed me the sky. search for röd, blå, gul, grön, lila, orange, turkos
> 
> its swedish.


	3. if you play i fight back, i fight back i’ll show you who’s in control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bad seungjin smut w/ bttm seungmin but the next seungjin (or seungjinin) might be top seungmin ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i’m gonna update once a week or twice a week if i feel like but i don’t think twice will happen, anywho any once’s? moomoo’s? army’s? exo-l’s? well if u r one of them then hi fellow whatever you are, lol dat was so random idek y i asked if there was any one from a few of the fandoms i am in
> 
> also um since the maknae line + hyunjin and jisung are the same age and jeongin’s birthday is before all of theirs......yh jeongin is older than them sooooo seungmin is the youngest??? Hyunin are 17 while the others r 16 cuz their birthdays aren’t until sep and minbin are also 17 cuz their birthdays r in oct and aug woojin is the only one that’s 19 and chan is 18 cuz yh, im getting myself confused with this

hyunjin opened the door and went inside the tiny space, he jumped on the bed and laid on his back, watching as the younger went inside and switched on the light, locking the door in the process.

“off with the clothes, baby prince.”

hyunjin as obedient as always did as he was told, throwing his clothes at the end of the bed, the fabrics slid down and fell on the floor. once he was done and only in his underwear he sat up and saw the shorter in front of him fully naked, his head eye level with seungmin’s hard and dripping cock.

he gulped, he couldn’t wait to have it in his mouth, hyunjin felt happy, he was happy because he made the younger this wet simply because of kissing. 

hyunjin won’t lie, having seungmin’s hand in his hair roughly tugging at the strands and only causing a minimal amount of pain turned him on.

eye’s sparkly and awaiting he gazed up at seungmin as if asking for permission to touch the hot meat in front of him, beaming when the only answer he received was a short nod.

he carefully blew hot air against the tip, lips curling upwards in satisfaction as the younger’s hiss filled his ears.

seconds later he felt a bit of his hair being caught in a fist and pulling it making his head tip backwards, seungmin’s piercing gaze met his, the action acting as a warning to not tease him, oh how hyunjin loved teasing him, especially after he’d decide he couldn’t hold back and face-fuck him.

the head of the cock hitting against the back of hyunjin’s throat every time he’d thrust in, cock covered in hyunjin’s spit and mixed with it’s own juice. he’d then pull out when he was seconds away from cumming and release it all on hyunjin’s face.

but today was one of those rare days where hyunjin did not feel like teasing him as he just wants to get fucked or do the fucking and also because they do not have much time as they just ditched the others to go and fuck so he hoped they would be done sooner so they could join them.

after giving the head a few kitten licks he took it in his mouth inch by inch, hollowing his cheeks once it was all in before pulling away until only the tip was inside, repeating the action two or three times.

he stopped doing it after feeling the tightening grip on his hair and the pain spreading across his scalp, he released the cock in his mouth and let out a breathy laugh.

seungmin whined before changing his tone as he began speaking, “fucking whore, go lay on your back, i want to ride you.”

hyunjin scooted away from him and made himself comfortable on the bed, almost forgetting that he was still wearing his briefs, he could only touch the waist band before seungmin’s hand swatted his away and hooking his fingers underneath the waist band and dragging the boxers down, having a bit of a trouble as hyunjin forgot to raise his hips and the fabric getting stuck on his cock.

once it was off he tossed it on top of the older boy’s clothes and licked his lips, he spat on his own hand and fisted the boy’s dick. thumbing the slit and smearing the pre-come around it he gave it a few pumps before becoming impatient and moving himself on top of him, legs on either side of his torso and ass hovering over his cock.

”wait, don’t you have to prepare yourself?” hyunjin asked, dumbfounded.

seungmin shook his head. “it’s okay, i just want it inside of me, fast.” he whined the last part out, showing his need for hyunjin’s cock.

he slowly sank down, feeling the girth stretch his walls and make him feel so full. he felt how the biggest vein on the side pulsated inside of him.

hyunjin stopped himself from bucking his hips up, the younger was so tight and so hot but he was also unprepared and could get hurt if hyunjin wasn’t careful, but then he remembered that they both were masochists.

being careful as to not do it too hard, hyunjin slowly thrusted upwards, seungmin getting caught off guard and letting out a loud moan. he slapped his hand over his mouth, muffling the noises that began to increase because of hyunjin’s thrusts.

there was a dull stinging every time the cock inside of him moved but there was also pleasure and seungmin liked both so no wonder it was hard for him to keep quiet. out of everyone in the group, him and hyunjin were the ‘crazy’ ones.

both being masochists and sadists, they both had the same kinks and both were switches although they enjoyed it more when hyunjin topped, there was just something about the older being so submissive while fucking him that seungmin loved so much. (they were also very possessive of each other)

once he was used to it seungmin began bouncing on it, now having control of the pace they were going at, he rolled his hips slowly before pulling out until the tip was barely the only thing in and slammed down, finding pleasure in hyunjin’s cute expression.

there were times were hyunjin was dominant but that only lasted as long as changbin’s height and seungmin was back in control again, it’s a secret that everyone knows except for hyunjin but seungmin loves it when he gets all dominant because, god, does he look hot when he does it. seungmin had almost gone crazy from the first time hyunjin was dominant towards him.

it happened because seungmin was being a dick, he promised he wouldn’t be one that night but he was and so hyunjin had had enough and snapped at him.

the reason? well, they were as usual fucking, seungmin was doing the fucking, he was teasingly entering hyunjin’s well prepared (seungmin ate him out) and slick hole for at least 5 minutes and hyunjin, him being the one with the strength in their relationship, suddenly flipped them over so he was on top and entered seungmin instead. (that’s where seungmin’s kink for pain started)

he had taken the brown haired boy’s hands in his hold and held it above his head, lips right beside seungmin’s ear as he whispered hotly, “bad boy.”

that might have also been the first time hyunjin had topped, he had commanded seungmin to do things and was rough with him. seungmin was fucked in multiple positions, even when he was restless and just wanted to sleep hyunjin didn’t let him. he made him ride him and then switching positions to him sitting and seungmin on his lap with his back facing him.

_seungmin was dead tired. hyunjin has been using him as a doll, throwing him here and there and senselessly fucking him making seungmin cum twice in one round, the boy himself has only released once, seungmin doesn’t understand where he suddenly got the stamina from._

_he was now being held by his hair, the only thing keeping him up and not face planting the bed was the hand in his hair for he had lost all strength in his body, knees wobbly and too weak to hold the rest of his body up, he was drained and all he wanted to do was to sleep, yet every time hyunjin gave him those deep and hard thrusts he moaned like a bitch in heat._

_”no...hyung, no more..”_

_his voice was so soft and barely audible, cracking with every word that left his bruised and red lips, seungmin couldn’t believe this was him, usually it was the older that was like that but the roles seem to have changed now._

_hyunjin chuckled darkly._

_”baby, did you ever listen every time_ i _told you “no more”? it’s only fair if you let me have my way with you since you always have_ your _with me.”_

 _seungmin whimpered, he was right. but he was_ so _sore and tired. his hole, snugly wrapped around the older’s cock felt like it was on fire, everything was so overwhelming. yet, he loved it, he loved this new hyunjin and how he treated him roughly, unforgivingly man handling him into positions and fucking the day light out of him._

 _with a short nod as a sign to say_ yes, please have your way with me, my body belongs to you _and hyunjin grinned, still hips starting to move._

hyunjin’s hand wrapped around seungmin’s leaking cock, jerking it off. seungmin moaned loudly and accidentally hit the wall, hard, with his hand. the sound was probably heard by people near by, he didn’t have time to think about things that could possibly happen before he was suddenly under hyunjin, with wide eyes, he stared up at him.

hyunjin lowered down a bit, burying his face in seungmin’s neck he inhaled the sweet scent of seungmin’s body mixed with the smell of sweat, he licked a stripe up from his neck to the his ear.

hearing the younger whimper he softly bit it, wanting to hear more of those pretty sounds coming from seungmin.

he went down to the neck and bit down, this time hard enough to draw blood.

his right hand quickly went up to cover seungmin’s mouth, as much as he wanted to hear the scream (of pleasure because hyunjin knew he was a kinky fucker) he also did not want to be caught by a student, or worse, a teacher.

tiny drops of blood seeped out from the wound and hyunjin licked it, with the blood still on his tongue he kissed seungmin, the shorter eagerly opened his mouth, tongue being greeted by another one and the iron taste of his own blood.

they kissed messily, teeth clashing and drool sliding out of the corner of both of their mouths, taking turns to suck each other’s tongues. hyunjin’s thrusts went from a fast pace to a slow one, seungmin came after a few seconds, back arching and pale chest littered with purple marks pressing up against the older’s.

he whined, getting too sensitive after his orgasm, his arms wrapped around hyunjin’s shoulders and his legs around his back, nails scratching against the skin as the thrusts turned harsher.

he bit onto the place where hyunjin’s neck met his shoulder, his high pitched moans muffled. unconsciously clenched around the girth inside, he was taken by surprise, mouth opening to let out whimpers as hyunjin delivered one last hard thrust to his prostate before releasing inside.

seungmin buried his face in the raven head’s neck and bit his bottom lip as he felt the hot, thick liquid swimming through his walls and making him feel even more full.

they laid there like that to get their breath back.

hyunjin pulled away a bit to look at him.

”you okay?” he whispered and seungmin smiled, nodding.

he smiled back, softly kissing his forehead, both cheeks and moving to the nose before leaving an even softer kiss on his lips.

seungmin giggled against his lips and hyunjin smiled.

they pulled away and hyunjin leaned forward to press their foreheads together, he closed his eyes.

”i’m....sorry...sorry for doubting you, i know you would never do that. i-i don’t know what i was thinking, i guess...my mind was too clouded with rage and jealousy. i’m so sorry, darling, i love you so much.”

when he opened his eyes he saw the younger’s eyes filled with tears, his eyes widened and he pulled away, panicking.

”seungmin! w-why are you crying, did i hurt you? baby, i’m so sorry, i’m so sor-“

seungmin shook his head, “no...you...i’m okay, i’m just emotional. you know....you really hurt me with the words you said.”

”i know, i know and i’m so, _so_  sorry. min-ah, you’re mine and i’m yours, forever.”

the younger blushed and pecked his lips. “i forgive you, my little giant.”

”wha-“

”forever doesn’t sound so bad, should we get married when we grow older?”

hyunjin chuckled.

”i mean if you still feel the same way, then yes, i will marry you kim seungmin.”

seungmin playfully hit his shoulder, hiding his burning face. “dummy, i was joking,” he mumbled, “and then you go and say those cheesy stuff.”

the older kissed all over his face ignoring the others protesting whines. “only for you baby.”

 

”are they done yet? it’s been like, what, an hour?”

jisung rolled his eyes, “chill innie and no it hasn’t been an hour, you’re just exaggerating.”

minho looked away from their bickering and instead stared at the two cuddling right in front of him, slightly jealous because he wanted to cuddle with someone too.

woojin must have seen him looking at changbin and felix because when minho’s gaze accidentally met his he opened his arms.

minho looked around before pointing at himself and at the older’s nod he smiled brightly and happily got up to lay in woojin’s arms.

chan who had his head laying on woojin’s shoulder saw him getting up and curiously watched as he came closer and closer to them before he plopped down next to woojin.

woojin frowned and wrapped his arm around his waist, minho’s confused face morphed into one of embarrassment as the older picked him up with one arm and made him sit on his lap, his back pressed against the other’s quiet muscular one.

“h-hyung..” woojin smiled at him sweetly and he shut his mouth.

after 5 or so minutes seungmin and hyunjin walked out of the door and joined them, sitting on the empty seats.

”so...how was the fucking?” felix hit changbin on the chest, the older faking a pained face that made him laugh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol im sorry, im so bad at writing smut scenes ;-; 
> 
> the main pairings are  
> woominchan  
> changlixsung  
> seungjin  
> jeongin is like with everyone but mostly seungjin  
> and side pairings are every straykids ship
> 
> also, i’ve been working on this chapter for like two weeks and a half and yet it turned this shitty :( and im sry for any mistakes and such, ik my english is trash


End file.
